A Memory
by shyro13
Summary: "Red please leave" a light flashed onto a lithe woman in her late twenties. The start of something new, an idea I am throwing out there. rated T for safty.


Disclaimer: this is my first story so I hope I do this right, I most defiantly do not own any thing involving the Batman from the movies, games, shows or comics shock horror really.

Memory.

Outside Pam laid close to Bruce both unconscious as vines weaved and attached the two, leading around to attach to some of Victors technology allowing the occupants of the old GCP building to view what was going on in Bruce's mind. Inside the room were three other males and one female.  
The first male did not seem to care about what was happening to much, he was more or less off to the side sitting down and taking up a two-seater couch, this man was all muscle with tubes running around his body pulsating green liquid he is known as Bane.

There was another two males one with an ice blue complexion as well as a cold inertia. Well strong, he was not the strongest here, sporting a pair of specifically made pants skin tight; this is Victor Fires or Mr Freeze as he has been known.  
The last male was dead center in front of the screen as if this was the moon landing his expression was manic delight as his ice blue eyes followed the movements on screen pushing his dark brown hair back to get a better view wearing a tethered vest-suit;  
This was Dr Jonathan Crane or scarecrow.  
"You don't have to enjoy this" Victor told John glancing his way before turning back to his attention to his wife, Nora, the only person not watching the screen.  
She stood next to Bruce and Pam she was by far the most normal person in the room or the city; worrying over her friends there was nothing to define her she was small and sane. She watched in pain as her two friends delved into Bruce Wayne's mind.

"Red please leave" a light flashed onto a lithe woman in her late twenties, she shied away from the beam, adjusting to the light her forest green eyes focused on a small boy dressed in a designer tux holding a police touch which was aimed at her.

Through closer inspection 'red' could make the boy out a little better physically he was around eight yet his deep blue eyes spoke his true age and wisdom that would surly surpass her own.

"Bruce? Is that you?" Red asked looking around and noticing that everything outside of the beam besides Bruce himself was shadowed practically black. "Where is the light?" looking back at the child awaiting his response.

"mmhmh. I don't know haven't seen it for a few years." The boy chuckled at the joke while looking off into the shadows as if something was there "What are you after Pam?" Bruce sighed, glancing back at the woman before him showing little interest. "You and I need to finish a conversation we began having 13 years ago" Pam said standing her ground demanding that the boy take this seriously.

"You couldn't do this the normal way? I am more than glad to speak with you Red, but why in here" he questioned Pam eyeing her lazily with a hint of anger. "I was hoping that in your mind you could not hide, that being here would lower your guard" "You were wrong" Bruce stated curtly cutting her off.

They remained in silence for a little while Bruce waiting for Pam to make her next move, Pam herself was thinking how to approach this she was thinking over what he had mentioned about the light.  
"You said the light disappeared? When?" She asked him hoping for a bit more then a sentence response.  
There were hushed whispers coming from the darkness, as Bruce's demeanor changed, his face twisted into pain for the briefest of moments before his face became a detached mask once again. "Why not just show you … you just want to see when it disappeared right?" his voice finally sounding like it belonged to the boy and not an older man.  
Before Pam could respond there was a blinding flash and the space was illuminated becoming a true child's mind, Bruce had disappeared, Pam noted and before her was a true Gotham alleyway; Pam was outside a theater, '_Monach_' she believed it was named. She took in all her surroundings the place was a mess, an alleyway in its prime all it was missing was people.

Hearing a door open Pam turned around to see three people leaving, it was a family, mother, father and son;  
Immediately Pam recognized the boy as Bruce '_the night his parents died'_came her obvious conclusion as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

"What's wrong Bruce?" asked the mother her blond hair shown through the night, Pam noticed that it was as bright as day around the three, compared to the much darker area in which she stood, but it wasn't black as when she first entered Bruce's head.  
"No, no it was me" Mr Wayne's deep voice spoke drawing attention off of his son, almost a spinning image of Bruce when he would grow older, smaller in muscle department though.  
"Just needed some fresh air, a little bit of opera goes a long way" he finished while putting his coat on his wife and sending a wink Bruce's way once she wasn't looking "Right Bruce?" Bruce just looked at his father with a little shame on his face "let's go" Thomas told to the two as he began one step ahead of the two, Bruce in the middle and his mother, Martha walking alongside him.

They began to walk towards Pam when Thomas stopped, Pam then noticed that an off looking man had a gun pointed towards the eldest Wayne; he was roughly the same height as Thomas with dirt blond hair and mo to match "wallet, jewelry…fast" the man hissed in a rushed tone jittering around.  
Pam could see everything from the fear on Bruce's face to the protective but not hostile stance Mr Wayne had in front of his family. _"No Father_" Pam could hear resounding around the space but no one had made a move.  
"That's fine, take it easy … take it easy, here you go" Thomas said remaining completely calm while pulling out his wallet he then tried to give to the criminal who then dropped it.

"It's fine" he repeated again as the thug shook the gun in his face before bending down to pick up the wallet. "Please just take it and go" he asked as the thug kept his eyes on the people in front of him he stood back up wallet in hand.  
"I said jewelry too" he stuttered out with a smile, he made to move towards Martha in which Thomas tried to block his path, and was shot clean though the chest some blood gracing Bruce's face as the man fell backwards.  
Martha's scream could be heard somehow it was deafening to Pam like it was the only noise even after her mouth was forcefully shut by the thug who belted her across the face to shut her up. He shot her in the head then, pulling the pearls off of her neck in the process, before throwing her onto the young Bruce and running away.  
Quickly crawling out from underneath his mother, the Boy stood shock and fear etched on to his small face; some blood on his hands, Bruce went up to his father and took the offered hand, well on the brink of tears.

That's when it started; Pam could feel the shadows closing in swinging in around Bruce, the somehow the screaming ceased and Pam witnessed the last scene Bruce would have with his Father.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered his last words before darkness began to enclose his body.

Tears rolled down Bruce's face as he remained seated, the darkness slowly eating him and his parents, Pam noted that the shadows were different from the ones she first encountered upon delving into Bruce's mind these shadows were sad and painful, almost suffocating.

Pam was starting to feel panicked, what was happening, this wasn't the end the light; it could not have disappeared so abruptly.  
She turned to look at Bruce who still sat there in a daze watching his dead parents. There was a familiar sound in the background, it was a cop siren; hearing the familiar doors open and slam shut, but not seeing anyone, it was just black.

Suddenly there was a bright light, a light that shone through the shadows, clearing the scene up.  
Bruce looked up to see that cops were running towards him one had a gun pointed in warning the other barring a touch that held the child's attention; One she immediately recognized as a young _'very young_' commissioner Gordon, the other was just a stingy Fat cop who looked uncaring and cold.  
"Are you ok kid?" Jim asked the young Bruce who had his eyes fixated on Jim's touch "What's your name?" Jim tried again bending down to Bruce's level.

At this stage more cops appeared to check the scene, Bruce still did not answer just continues to stare at the touch.  
_'He must just be ignoring the commiss at this stage because if I can hear Jim's every word then so can he'_ Pam concluded as she watched the scene unfold.  
Jim finally took notice that Bruce's attention was on his touch he preceded to turn it off leaving all of them in darkness again Mrs Wayne's scream was on stereo as the darkness took over again and stopped just as quickly as Jim turned the touch back on.  
"C-can I see that?" Bruce asked in a small voice looking up at Gordan who just smiled and handed Bruce the touch.  
Bruce just stared at the touch and flicked it off looking back up at Gordan who despite the lack of touch had his own light radiating off of him it was dim but had a warm and friendly glow, Jim just smiled and held out his hand "you can keep that for now, but could I ask a favor, I want to take you downtown, its safe I promise" the warmth seemed to grow around Gordan as Pam watched the interaction.

Taking his hand Bruce was lead to a police car with Pam close following after being put into the back seat the warmth disappeared as did the light 'click' the touch was back to shining in her face, sitting on a random couch, Pam saw Bruce donning a bored expression glancing back at Pam sitting in the opposite chair "done now?" he asked as they stared at each other "that's not it is it?" she asked in shock "told you it was boring" he stated looking around like he could see something again.

"This doesn't answer my question" Pam said becoming upset at the turn of events, this was not the reason she came here granted she got to see the most traumatizing moment of Bruce's life, what could be considered the turning point of his life and what he chose to become.

"You asked when the light disappeared I showed you, I fail to see the issue" he stated playing with the handle of the touch. "Can you not impersonate your younger self, its slowly grating on my nerves that you sit there and talk to me as a child" Pam said becoming pissed, this was demeaning.  
"Sorry…" that threw her off though "what?" Young Bruce locked eyes with her then, "You may not have noticed but, the older I got the worse I became so no I must remain like this. I am the only thing in here worth talking to anyway, I have manifested too far to speak with now" the child told the red headed woman almost sincerely.

"Manifested? The shadows, your true personality that's who I want to talk too, Bruce please switch off the light" A cruel manic laughter much like jokers but deeper and somehow more dangerous resounded around the mind Pam looked around trying to pinpoint to laughter, then she saw the kid Bruce who was also laughing.  
"You want me to turn off the light" mini Bruce asked with a humorous smile as the manic laugh died down to a chuckle "yes I think I can handle it I felt it in your me-"

"memory. Are you serious, did you not just hear what I said or perhaps manifested means something different to you, the darkness is not made up of the sadness and pain you felt earlier it is much, much worse" the boy was showing some anger now standing from his seat.  
"Just turn it off, she's a strong girl she can handle it" the voice cooed creepily sending shivers up her spin "shut up and go away I am not in the mood" Bruce said calming while opting to sit back down.

A/N

Hope this isn't considered a cliff-hanger  
ok this is my first every entry and I'm scared.  
I know anyone who actually read this is most likely thinking 'so whats the idea?' well I have many idea's on the batman universe none that make sense or stick with the stories history (hehe) but I am going to have so much fun anyway I already have two other stories one of them will use this scene, actually they all kind of conect but this I just wanted to get out there because its been sitting in my mind.

And like every human bean I would like to know if anyone is bothered or interested in the direction I'm going and if I am any good, still working on my grammer and spelling I promise.

thank you for reading any form of support will help me XD

P.S if asked I will finish this random ass scene yay random!


End file.
